Wie Schnee
by NessaSan7
Summary: Zwei Mädchen haben ein Problem.


**Wie Schnee**

Es war ein kalter und diesiger Vorabend im Dezember, als Nessa die Tür des roten

Backsteinhauses aufschloss. Die beißende Kälte ließ ihre Hand etwas zittern,

während sie den Schlüssel drehte. Sie hatte Glück gehabt. Trotz des regen Verkehrs, hatte

sich der Taxifahrer ziemlich rasch durch die Großstadt gekämpft. Das war nicht immer so.

Gerade deshalb hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen etwas früher als geplant loszufahren.

»Eine gute Idee.« hörte sie sich selbst sagen, als die Tür langsam hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

Hinter der Schwelle blieb sie einen Augenblick stehen. Sie hielt den Atem an und blickte in

den länglichen Flur der sich vor ihr erstreckte. Das alte Reihenhaus war nicht sehr breit, zog

sich dafür aber weit in die Länge. Türen hatten die Zimmer im Erdgeschoss nicht, sodass

Nessa ihren Blick über den Eingangsbereich, direkt in die Küche und das Wohnzimmer schweifen

lassen konnte. Es war still. Die Räume waren nicht beleuchtet, bloß das trübe Licht der untergehenden

Wintersonne schien von der Straße her hinein. Als sie seitlich hinabblickte bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung.

Es war niemand hier. Seine Schuhe waren nicht da.

Einen weiteren Moment lang hielt sie inne, um dann ihre eigenen Stiefel auszuziehen.

Den Mantel ordentlich an den Garderobenhaken gehängt und die Kleider glatt gestrichen,

schritt sie ins Wohnzimmer. Alles war wie immer. Aufgeräumt, allgemein sauber, wenn auch

etwas staubig und bunt zusammengewürfelt. Seufzend liess sie sich auf der Couch nieder,

die Augen zur alten hölzernen Standuhr wandernd. Ein kurzes Gefühl der Erleichterung stellte sich ein,

als sie feststellte, dass sie ohnehin zu früh hier war. Kein Unding also, dass Ray noch nicht

zu Hause war. Sie nickte sich selbst beruhigend zu und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

»Besser zu früh, als zu spät.«

…

* * *

><p>Sarah hatte nicht das Glück, schon in einem beheizten Raum zu sitzen.<p>

Stattdessen stand sie eng gedrängt mit zwei Dutzend anderen Fahrgästen in einem Bus,

dessen Heizanlage ganz offensichtlich defekt war. Etwas gestresst sah sie sich um.

Zumindest so weit sie das konnte. Sie war ohnehin nicht besonders groß gewachsen und

um sie herum schien sie ohne Ausnahme jeder zu überragen. Die Tatsache, dass sie kaum

etwas sehen konnte, machte sie nervös. Sie blickte in Richtung der Seitenfenster, doch alles

was sie von ihrem Standpunkt aus erkennen konnte, waren die Fenster von hohen Gebäuden,

Laternen und hin und wieder eine Baumkrone. All das half ihrer Orientierung rein garnichts.

Denn sie war noch niemals ganz alleine in New York unterwegs gewesen. Schon garnicht mit

öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln. Die dicke Dame zu Sarahs Linken war unentwegt am Husten,

während sie den Atem des alten Mannes hinter sich, regelrecht spüren konnte. Langsam zog sie

das dunkelgraue Halstuch, das die meiste Zeit ihren Mund bedeckte, bis über die Nase.

Angestrengt versuchte sie zwischen dem Gelächter, den lauten Gesprächen und der hustenden

Frau, die Haltestellen- Ansagen mitzubekommen. Sie hasste es hier allein zu sein.

Doch sie hatte keine Wahl. Nessa war ebenfalls zu ihrem Freund gefahren, der jedoch am

anderen Ende der Stadt wohnte. Jemand anderen kannte sie hier nicht.

Vielleicht hätte sie auch früher aufbrechen sollen und vielleicht war ein Taxi doch keine so üble Idee,

so überteuert es auch war. Aber sie war sich bis zuletzt nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie überhaupt die

Wohnung verlassen sollte. Nicht wegen der stressigen Fahrt, der nervigen Leute oder des ekligen Wetters.

Nein, wegen dem Vorfall vor vier Tagen.

…

* * *

><p>Es war ein furchtbarer Streit gewesen.<p>

Nessa konnte sich schon kaum noch richtig daran erinnern, womit es anfing.

Alles was sie sehr deutlich vor Augen hatte, waren die verärgerten Gesichter, die lauten Ausdrücke

und die hitzigen Diskussionen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es nie soweit gekommen, hätten die letzten

Wochen ihnen nicht wirklich alles abverlangt. Die Männer waren von einem Einsatz zum nächsten

gehetzt, hatten wenig Schlaf und schon garkeine Zeit für irgendwelche Zweisamkeit.

Dies war wohl unterschwellig einer der Punkte, die an diesem Abend sehr oft zu hören waren.

Von beiden Seiten. Die Mädchen waren schlecht gelaunt. Klausuren und haufenweise unerledigter Abgaben brachten sie an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Was das Fass also zum überlaufen brachte, war belanglos.

Es passierte. Und plötzlich gab es tausend Dinge die einmal gesagt, oder eben gebrüllt werden mussten.

Die Luft musste gebrannt haben, denn jeder war am überkochen. Vier Tage war es nun her, dieser

hitzige Schlagabtausch. Niemals zuvor hatten alle so miteinander gestritten. Da Nessa und Sarah die letzten

Prüfungen noch nicht hinter sich hatten, mussten sie ohnehin zurück in ihr Wohnheim um zu büffeln.

So kam es, dass die beiden seit jenem Tag kein Wort mit ihren Freunden gewechselt hatten.

Es herrschte eine Funkstille, die die Kälte des Winters noch übertraf.

Bloß den sechsten Dezember, hatten sich die beiden Paare vor einigen Wochen freigehalten.

Als die Aufträge sich häuften, setzten sie sich einen Tag fest, der nur ihnen gehörten sollte.

Nur einen Tag Ruhe. Einen Tag ohne Verpflichtungen und ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an

Arbeiten und ungeliebte Tätigkeiten. Und sie hatten darauf gewartet. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

»Ist das jetzt hinfällig...?«

Nessa schüttelte wild den Kopf. Sie war unweigerlich in den Gedanken abgedriftet.

Rasch setzte sie sich kerzengerade hin. Sie mochte nicht an die letzten Tage denken.

Überhaupt hatte sie schon viel zu viel darüber nachgedacht.

Heute war sie einfach losgefahren, ohne zu wissen was sie eigentlich erwartet.

Würde man ihr überhaupt noch die Tür öffnen? Was wenn er überhaupt nicht erst nach Hause fährt?  
>Erneut verbannte sie die Vorstellung aus ihrem Kopf.<p>

Es war nun zwei Minuten vor der eigentlich verabredeten Zeit. Im Haus war es immer noch totenstill.

Und dunkel. Kurz dachte sie daran eine Licht anzumachen, oder vielleicht den Kamin.

Doch es war seltsam. Sie fühlte sich heute hier so fremd. Vielleicht war sie unwillkommen?

Hatte sie da das Recht hier irgendetwas anzurühren? Das Haus war auf einmal so riesig. Und so leer.

…

* * *

><p>Endlich konnte Sarah frische Luft einatmen. Diese war zwar bitterkalt, aber dennoch angenehmer<p>

als jene im Bus. Sie sah das vollbeladene Fahrzeug noch davonrollen, dann drehte sie sich um,

um die U-Bahnunterführung zu betreten. Ein Blick hinunter jedoch, ließ sie es sich anders überlegen.

Menschen standen nah beieinander, wartend wie beim Winterschlussverkauf. Alles in ihr sträubte sich

dagegen, sich nocheinmal in eine solche Menge zu begeben. Sie drehte sich von der Treppe weg und

sah zur Straße.

»Ein Taxi...« sagte sie hoffnungsvoll und gleichgültig.

Doch ihre Augen suchten vergeblich die Straßenseiten ab. Kein Taxi war zu finden. Kein Wunder.

Heute war eindeutig die Hölle los. Selbst wenn sie eines rufen sollte, wie lange würde es brauchen

um hier anzukommen? Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sarah dachte angestrengt nach während sie die

Straßenschilder begutachtete. Das wohl einzig Gute war, dass in Manhattan beinahe alles in Blocks

und gerade Straßen gegliedert war. Sie wusste, wo sie sich in etwa befand. Also brauchte sie nur

der korrekten Richtung folgen, bis sie auf der Straße landet, in der Egon seine Wohnung hat.

Sie holte tief Luft und nickte sich selbstbewusst zu. Das würde sie schaffen, keine Frage.

Und so stapfte sie los, immer nach Osten. Der Wind pfiff ihr dabei hörbar entgegen und noch etwas

spürte sie nun auf der Haut. Erst kalt und dann nass.

Schnee.

…

* * *

><p>Sie fühlte sich wie gefesselt. Dennoch konnte Nessa nicht länger still sitzen.<p>

Erst blickte sie auf ihre Knie, dann wieder zur Uhr.

Nun war er schon sieben Minuten über der Zeit. Mit einem Seufzer strich sie sich das Haar hinters Ohr.

Dann stand sie auf. Lief über den flauschigen Wohnzimmerteppich, am Kamin und den Vitrinen vorbei,

bis hin zur fensterlosen Wand und wieder zurück. In der Raummitte blieb sie stehen.

Von hier aus konnte man geradewegs in die Küche sehen. Ein paar mal wippte sie unentschlossen von den Fußballen auf die Zehen, um sich schließlich doch in Bewegung zu setzen.

Im nächsten Augenblick stand sie schon in der kleinen simpel gehaltenen Küche.

Sie mochte die Küche schon immer. Irgendwie.

Die Wände waren nicht verputzt, sondern zeigten die selben roten Steine wie von außen.

Ihr planloser Blick traf den Kühlschrank. Es war ein typisch amerikanischer, magnetischer Kühlschrank,

an dem an der Tür zahllose Zettelchen und Karten hefteten. Als sie ein paar Schritte näher trat, fiel ihr

auch ein loses Kalenderblatt des Monats Dezember daran auf. Es war eher klein, doch das heutige

Datum war rot umkreist. Ein Lächeln schlich Nessa ins Gesicht, nur um dann rasch wieder zu entweichen.

Es konnte alles heißen. Arzttermin, Müllabfuhr, Gottweiswas. Und selbst wenn es für ihr Treffen stand,

hatte er es wahrscheinlich schon vor Wochen markiert. Sie seufzte tief. Wenn sie wenigstens wüsste,

dass sie nicht erwünscht ist, dann könnte sie sich still und heimlich durch die Tür davonstehlen, so als sei

sie niemals hier gewesen. Bitter schluckend drehte sie sich um. Gerade wollte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer,

da fiel ihr etwas ein, das ihr einen Hinweis geben könnte. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung als

sie sich wieder dem Kühlschrank zuwand.

…

* * *

><p>In flottem Tempo schritt sie den Bürgersteig entlang, immer geradeaus.<p>

Unter ihren Füßen knirschte der Restschnee vom Vortag, der nun frischen Nachschub bekam.

Locker tänzelnd fielen die Flocken nun zunehmend vom Himmel.

Sarah interessierte das nicht. Sie kämpfte mit der Beschilderung der vielen Seitenstraßen

und mit den quälenden Gedanken die in ihrem Kopf pochten. Ging sie diesen Weg gerade umsonst?

Würde man sie womöglich vor verschlossener Tür stehenlassen, oder vielleicht geradewegs wieder

fort schicken? Fort, zurück in die kalte Großstadt? Sie holte einmal tief Luft. In ihrem Bauch breitete

sich ein unwohles Kribbeln aus, wenn sie sich sein wütendes Gesicht vorstellte.

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Ein plumpes Geräusch war zu hören und Sarah spürte einen dumpfen

Schmerz. Alles was sie dann noch sah, war der dunkelgraue Abendhimmel. Zwei oder drei Schneeflocken

landeten in ihrem Gesicht bis sie begriff, dass sie gefallen war.

»Das hat man davon...«

… wenn man zu viel überlegt. Grummelnd richtete sie sich auf. Das hatte sie nicht verdient.

Da war sie sich sicher. Egal was geschehen war, das hatte sie sicher nicht verdient.

… oder? Nachdem sie den braunen Schneematsch von ihrem Hintern geklopft hatte, trabte sie weiter.

Jetzt aufzugeben wäre eine Schande. Bis jetzt hatte sie an diesem Tag sowieso nur Pech gehabt.

Konnte es wirklich noch schlimmer werden?

Sie sah die kahlen Bäume zu ihrer Rechten an. Ja. Natürlich konnte es das.

Es könnte damit enden, dass sie den selben Weg noch einmal gehen würde. Nur dieses mal ohne Ziel.

Ein paar Blöcke weiter und mit etwas nasserem Haar, bliebt sie stehen.

Das Gebäude zu ihrer linken hatte ihren Blick gefangen.

…

* * *

><p>Sekundenlang starrte Nessa den Kühlschrank an, bis sie an den kalten Metallgriff fasste.<p>

Sie runzelte die Stirn und bewegte sich nicht.

Wenn er sie erwartet hatte, dann würde er Lebensmittel eingekauft haben, so wie er es immer tat.

Er war kein besonders guter Koch, sie hingegen hatte einige Erfahrung.

Da er ihr Essen mochte, egal was sie auch zubereitete, waren eigentlich immer so viele Zutaten vorrätig,

dass sie die freie Auswahl hatte. Allerdings ausschließlich wenn sie kam, denn er war sonst eher

selten zu Hause. Meistens schliefen die Männer im Hauptquartier, wo sie wenn es darauf ankam,

alle schnell am Einsatzort sein konnten. Der Griff in ihrer Hand wurde langsam warm.

Dann nahm sie sich Mut. Mit einem beherzten Schwung, zog sie die Tür auf.

Sie musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, so hell war das Licht im Inneren. Immerhin hatte sie die ganze

Zeit im spärlich belichteten Zimmer gesessen und ins Nichts gestarrt. Allmählich gewöhnten sich Nessas

Augen an die grelle Kühlschrankbirne. Sie blinzelte. Der Anblick der sich ihr bot, ließ ihr Herz erneut

in die Hose rutschen. Sie sah sich alles nacheinander an, während ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos wurde.

Auf der obersten Platte lag ein ranziges Stück Käse, halb verpackt und eine Packung Butter.

Eine Etage tiefer stand eine angebrochene Milchflasche, ein Budweiser und daneben zwei Erdbeer-Joghurt.

Wiederum darunter, eine offene Packung Schinken, der seine besten Tage zweifelsfrei hinter sich hatte.

Das Gemüsefach war leer. Nessa blickte zur Seite. Doch auch dort herrschte bis auf drei Eier,

gähnende Leere. Kurz ließ sie den Kopf hängen und seufzte hörbar. Dann schloss wie die Tür wieder.

Wie ferngesteuert drehte sie sich um und trottete zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Einmal mehr reckte sie den Kopf zur Uhr. Er war nun bereits zwanzig Minuten über der Zeit.

Und ihr Gefühl begann sich zu verändern. Sie wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, ob sie nicht lieber darauf

hoffen sollte, dass er heute nicht herkam. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie die größte Angst

davor, gnadenlose Ablehnung von ihm zu erfahren. Weggejagt zu werden. Verlassen zu werden.

…

* * *

><p>Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen stand Sarah vor dem kleinen Kiosk, dessen warme Beleuchtung<p>

auf den Gehweg vor ihr schien. Es war der hellste Fleck in der Straße.

Sie trat einen Schritt heran und blickte über den Tresen. Links waren Zeitschriften übereinander gesteckt,

rechts Zigaretten in vielen Sorten, die sie nicht einmal kannte. Erst als sie den Kopf hob,

bemerkte sie den älteren Mann mit Schnauzer, der sie ansah. Er schwieg.

Sie tat dasselbe, neige den Kopf und blickte hinter ihn. Normalerweise wäre sie nicht darum herum

gekommen, einen der bunten Energydrinks zu kaufen, doch etwas anderes war ihr ins Auge gesprungen.

Eine längliche, blaue Verpackung mit roter Aufschrift, kam ihr sofort vertraut vor.

Es war einer der Schokoriegel, die er scheinbar immer bei sich hatte. Er war unglaublich in Süßigkeiten

vernarrt, so wenig das zum Image eines Wissenschaftlers zu passen schien.

Sarah deutete ohne ein Wort zu sagen, auf die „Crunch"-Riegel und der Mann hinterm Tresen drehte sich

danach um. Er zog einen einzelnen heraus und legte ihn ihr vor die Nase.

»0,89$.«

Sarah kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog ihr Portmonee hervor. Sie zahlte, nahm die Schokolade und

zog weiter. Während sie ging, betrachtete sie ihre Errungenschaft.

Mit Schokolade konnte man alles regeln, nicht wahr? Sie lächelte bedruckst.

Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie ihrem wütenden Freund die Tafel unter die Nase hielt und dieser daraufhin

anfing zu strahlen. Das Leben kann so einfach sein. Ist es aber nicht.

Ihre Haare konnten den Schnee nicht mehr von ihrem Nacken abhalten. Fröstelnd steckte sie Süßigkeit

in ihre Seitentasche. Zumindest musste sie keine Angst haben, dass sie schmilzen würde.

Sie legte einen Zahn zu, denn es wurde immer anstrengender gegen den Schnee zu laufen.

Er wehte ihr genau entgegen, so als wollte er nicht, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht.

„Dreh um", schien er ihr zu sagen. Doch der Blick über ihre Schulter sah nicht besser aus.

…

* * *

><p>Nessa sah eingefroren aus und weiß wie ein Blatt Papier. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten in einsamer<p>

Stille, legte sie den Arm über die Sofalehne und blickte über ihre Schulter zum Fenster.

Weiße Flocken schwebten draußen langsam zu Boden. Immer mehr vom Gehweg bedeckten sie,

oder gesellten sich zu den großen Schneehaufen vom Vortag. Hin und wieder konnte man auf der

anderen Straßenseite jemanden vorbeilaufen sehen, jedoch kein bekanntes Gesicht.

Überhaupt gab es in dieser Stadt nicht viele Menschen, die Nessa kannte. Eigentlich war sie hier

so gut wie allein. Doch das erste mal fühlte sie sich auch so. Sie beobachtete eine Weile, wie sich der

Schnee auf den Fensterstreben sammelte. Dann aber sprang sie auf. Es war genug. Sie hielt das

fürchterliche Drücken und Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend nicht mehr länger aus. Einen letzten Blick

zur Uhr wagend schritt sie flott aus dem Raum, wieder in den Flur. Worauf wartete sie hier eigentlich?

Es war schon genug Zeit vergangen, ihr zu zeigen, dass es idiotisch gewesen war zu kommen.

Ihre Unterlippe bebte. Nervös zog sie ihren Pullover gerade und versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren.

Nun wollte sie nur noch fort von hier.

Fort und vergessen, dass sie jemals die dumme Idee hatte, hier aufzutauchen. Dieses

Haus einfach zu betreten. Zu glauben, dass eine lächerliche alte Verabredung jetzt noch irgendein

Gewicht hätte. Sie war unbewusst ein paar mal im Kreis gelaufen. Dann aber drehte sie sich, um

nach ihrem Mantel zu greifen. Eine Hand hatte schon den Ärmel gepackt, als sie es klicken hörte.

Wieder fror sie fest. Die Haustür schwang langsam auf und ein paar Schneeflocken wirbelten hinein.

Laut atmend und mit drei vollen Einkaufstüten trat Ray über die Schwelle. Er trat sich sich hastig die

Schuhe ab und ließ die Tüten zu Boden sinken. Erst dann bemerkte er das Mädchen, einen guten Meter

vor ihm. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Nessas Ausdruck war der eines Einbrechers, den man gerade auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte. Die Zeit schien für einen Augenblick still zu stehen. Ihr Magen drehte sich auf den Kopf.

Sie konnte das Gefühl der Zuneigung für ihn nicht unterdrücken, wenn die ihn ansah. Doch gleichzeitig

hatte sie eine nie dagewesene Angst. So als müsse sie davonlaufen, um nicht gefressen zu werden.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, zog sie dies wirklich in Erwägung. Vielleicht hätte sie es getan, wäre er

nicht rasch auf sie zugeschritten.

»Du bist hier!«

Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie in die Arme geschlossen.

Nessa schwieg. Sie war durcheinander.

»Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse. Ich weiß, ich bin spät dran. Da draußen ist die Hölle los!«

Seine Worte überschlugen sich, während er sie losließ und wild gestikulierte.

»Ich wollte nicht, dass du warten musst, ehrlich! Aber ich musste einfach noch in den Supermarkt.«

Er deutete auf die Tüten.

»Wenn meine Süße kommt, darf es schließlich an nichts fehlen, hm?«

Er lächte etwas verlegen.

Sie konnte nichts sagen. Doch es fühlte sich an, als würde sie aus einem üblen Traum erwachen.

Sie fiel ihm in die Arme und drückte sich an ihn. Mit einem mal war die Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer schlug zur vollen Stunde.

Und Nessa wurde bewusst, wie unbedeutend Zeit war.

* * *

><p>Sarah kämpfte willensstark gegen den eisigen Wind und die bitteren Flocken an.<p>

Man konnte nun nicht mehr sehr weit blicken. Angestrengt musste sie nach den Straßennamen suchen.

Dann, schließlich entdeckte sie die Beschilderung der vierundsiebzigsten Straße.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf, doch gleichzeitig stieg die Nervosität und Unsicherheit in ihr.

Es war nicht mehr weit und sie lief zügig den breiten Bürgersteig entlang. Es hieß alles oder nichts.

Davonlaufen kam für sie nicht in Frage. Sie musste jetzt wissen woran sie war.

Dennoch konnte sie ihre Angst nicht ganz überspielen. Sie lenkte sich etwas damit ab die

Gebäude mit den Augen abzutasten. Sie musste schließlich seines nur anhand der Fassade erkennen.

Und schon bald sollte das Konzept aufgehen. Sarah blieb vor einen mehrstöckigen Wohnkomplex,

mit Balkonen die zur Straße zeigten, stehen. Sie atmete durch und sah nach oben.

Hinter einem der Fenster des achten Stockes, brannte Licht. Er war da.

Nicht ganz sicher, wie sie sich dabei fühlen sollte, trat sie durch die breite Eingangstür und ging

Richtung war schon da, sodass sie sofort einsteigen konnte.

Sie drückte den runden Knopf, mit der Acht darauf und sah zu, wie sich die Tür schloss.

Sarah hasste Fahrstuhlmusik. Das gräßliche Gedudel in manchen Aufzügen, machte sie wahnsinnig.

Sie hatte Glück. Alles was zu hören war, waren die Motorgeräusche und der Ton, wenn man

in der Zieletage angekommen war. Die Tür glitt wieder zur Seite, und sie trat auf den Flur mit dem roten

Teppichboden. Ihre Füße fühlten sich an wie Blei, sodass sie nur langsam voranschritt.

Die Tür seiner Wohnung rückte dennoch stetig näher und Sarahs Herz schlug spürbar.

Dann stand sie vor seiner Tür. Auf die Klingel starrend und steif wie ein Baum. Noch konnte sie die

Sache vergessen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Unsinn. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und läutete.

Nach ein paar Sekunden waren von drinnen Schritte zu hören. Sarah wurde bleich.

Die Tür öffnete sich und er stand vor ihr. Erst sah er über sie hinweg, dann fiel sein Blick nach unten.

»Gott.«

Sarah war nicht Gott, so viel war sicher. Ihre Knie wurden weich.

Er atmete aus.

»Wo um Himmels Willen warst du so lange?«

Er runzelte die Stirn und zog sie an der Hand herein.

»Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Warum rufst du nicht an?«

Sie sah zerstreut aus. Darauf hatte sie keine Antwort.

Egon blickte etwas mahnend, wie ein alter Lehrer.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

»Naja, Hauptsache du bist in Ordnung.«

Wie von selbst fasste Sarah in ihre Jackentasche.

Sie zog den Schokoriegel hervor und hielt ihn ihm wortlos hin.

Irgendwas in seinen Augen schien aufzuleuchten, als er ihn langsam entgegennahm.

Er musste etwas lächeln. Und Sarah tat dasselbe.

* * *

><p>Zeit kann sein wie Schnee.<p>

Kalt und bitter.

Nur langsam fliegt er dahin.

Aber manchmal scheint die Sonne trotzdem.

Und dann scheint er heller als ein Sommertag.

Für Sarah.


End file.
